Into the Past
by vOllEybAllObsEssEd
Summary: Sam and Freddie's children go back in time and see what they were like when they were still teenagers. SEDDIE. COMPLETED!
1. July 25, 2008

A/N: I obviously don't own anything.

By 2028 the Benson family was one of the most successful and richest families in the US. Freddie Benson was one of the most famous and world known directors, plus he invented a new and popular software. Ya, you could call him the next Bill Gates and Steven Spielberg.

Sam Benson is one of the best chefs to walk on the surface of the earth. She has her own restaurants all over the world and people die to at least get in.

They have two children. Felix Benson who's thirteen years old. He's just like Freddie, everything but his looks. Same brown hair but it was curly and he had blue eyes. Felix is also gullible and easy to insult. The only thing he got from Sam is that he hates school as much as she does.

Serena Benson is eleven years old and she has straight dirty blond hair with Freddie's eyes. She's fast at comebacks and makes impressive insults. She's actually smart, but hates showing it.

Freddie and Sam used to always spend time with their children, but since their jobs were getting more challenging and tiring, they almost never even get to see them.

Felix and Serena didn't like that. They really didn't like that. They felt as if their parents were completely ignoring them and sometimes that they don't even remember that they even have children.

It was Saturday afternoon. Felix and Serena were in the den doing nothing. They were just staring at the ceiling.

"What time is it?" Serena asked.

"You expect me to know why?" Felix said.

"You're the dorky one"

"You're the smart one"

"Shut up or I'll burn your new laptop." Felix shut his mouth. He hated how his little sister had more power than he did. Then the door bell rang. The two raced to the front door, they rarely had visitors.

Serena opened the door to see their aunt Carly. "Hey guys! Wow it's been way to long since I've seen you two!" Carly squealed. She hugged them tightly.

"Ok aunt Carly, I think I lost all the oxygen in my body" Felix said. Carly laughed and released.

"Where's your parents?" Serena and Felix looked at each other.

"We never know" Serena said. Carly frowned.

"How come? They are your parents"

"Well, they're always busy" Felix said.

"I was going to show them my boyfriend's new invention but since they're not here, I'll just show you two."

"Who are you dating this time?" Serena asked. Felix rolled his eyes.

"Please no girl talk" Carly laughed while Serena glared at him.

"He's an inventor. Really cute though, not nerd like at all"

"Really? I never knew that was possible" Serena said looking at Felix.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Felix snapped. Carly laughed again.

"My god you guys remind me so much of your parents when they were young"

"What do you mean?" Serena asked. They've never seen their parents argue or insult each other. They got really along and laughed every time they talk to each other.

"Tell you later. Phillip darling!" Carly yelled. A handsome man came in with a very small glass box.

"Ok, is this Sam and Freddie?' he asked joking. Serena and Felix gave him a fake laugh. "I'm just kidding guys. Serena and Felix right?" the two nodded their heads.

"This is my godchildren. Why don't you show them your invention darling" Carly said. She went up to him and kissed him on the cheek. The siblings gave each other grossed out looks.

"Alright. This is a time machine." Serena started laughing while Felix was smiling.

"That's a time machine? That has to be like what, five inches by seven"

"It's portable. Anyways you'll see a bunch of numbers and months. Just put in the month day and year and you'll be there. If you loose the glass box though, you'll be stuck in the past or future forever"

"Ya right" Serena muttered.

"Can we test it out?" Felix asked. Serena raised her eyebrows.

"Ya, can we?" she asked sweetly. Phillip gave Carly a worried stare.

"Is it tested?" Carly asked.

"Well yes but-"

"Then sure you guys can" Carly said. She took the glass box and handed them to the siblings.

"Ok let's see how about…July 25, 2008" Felix pressed the numbers. Serena held onto his shoulder to see, but then they were gone.

000000000000

Felix and Serena landed right in front of an apartment building. Felix was holding onto the glass box tightly while Serena was holding onto his arm.

"Where are we?" Felix asked.

"Well it's so not Beverly Hills" Serena said. Then they saw three kids crossing their paths laughing.

"They look familiar" Felix said looking at them.

"Ya, it's like we know them" Serena said.

"Uh, excuse me but where are we?" Felix asked the brunette girl. The blonde girl scoffed while the boy elbowed her.

"We're in Seattle" the girl said. Serena and Felix gave each other looks.

"You mean we're in Washington?" Serena yelled.

"No, we're in Utah" the blonde girl said. Serena rolled her eyes.

"Gosh I think you need to retake your social studies quiz or something. I'm getting a vibe that you didn't pass." The blonde girl just stared at her in shock.

"Looks like you've met your match Sam" the boy smirked. Serena and Felix looked at each other.

"Shut up dork" Sam said.

"Come on guys no fighting" the brunette girl said.

"Freddie's the one who started it!" Sam said. The siblings' eyes widened.

"Come on Carly that's not true! Sam's always the one starting it!" Freddie complained. They left Serena and Felix outside as they entered the apartment.

"O my god" Serena said.

"I can't believe this" Felix said.

"That's mom…dad…and aunt Carly"

"As teenagers!"


	2. Shattered

"That's it! I wanna go home!" Felix said.

"Wait, don't you ever wanted to see how mom and dad finally, by the looks of it, _finally _fell in love? I mean from what we saw the argued every second of the day!" Serena said.

"Uh, ya that's making me not wanna stay even more. Come on, let's go before we even loose or break this thing"

"O pretty, pretty please Felix! Please, please, please, please, please!" Serena said in her best cutest fifth grade ever voice. Felix rolled his eyes, but he caved in. He couldn't resist that much of a cute voice.

"O fine. Just for one more day" he said.

"Yay! I love you, you dork!" Serena said. She gave him a quick hug, then walked into the building.

"Serena! Wait!" Felix ran after her.

"Who are you!" a strange man with a wart on his face said. Serena gave him a weird look.

"Who are you?" she asked him.

"Get out of my lobby!" he yelled pointing at the exit.

"Why don't you go to a mental institution?"

"They kicked me out of there now leave!" Serena raised her eyebrows and slowly backing away towards the elevator. Felix saw what she was doing and calmly followed her.

"Great! Another one! Why don't you people just leave me alone?" the man said. He started running around the lobby complaining and wailing.

"Ya, that's not weird at all" Felix said sarcastically. Serena grabbed his sleeve.

"Come on" she whispered. The entered the elevator.

"Wait, we don't even know what floor they're on!" Felix said. "Nice going sis!"

"Shut your yap. I brought my cell phone"

"Doubt that's gonna do us any good. Your cell phone isn't going to be invented in another seventeen years." Serena looked at her brother disappointingly.

"Only you would know let alone care about this kind of stuff" she said shaking her head. Felix scowled while Serena started calling her dad.

"What are you doing?"

"An experiment. I think I remember aunt Carly saying that she and dad live across from each other before"

"Hello?" a voice said. It was a much younger voice though.

"Daddy?" Serena said hopefully.

"Uh, no I'm too young to be having children" the voice said. Serena heard a laugh in the back round.

"Then who's this?" Serena demanded.

"Uh, Freddie?" she immediately hung up. Serena sighed in frustration. "Leave to dad to never change his phone number. Wait, I could trace the signal."

"Good, I'm getting dizzy going up and down this apartment" Felix said holding his head.

"You expect me to know how? You're the dork" she handed her cell phone to Felix. He easily traced the signal.

"Ok it's on the next floor in room 3B"

"What are we going to say to them?" Felix shrugged.

"You're good at lying and thinking fast. Just do all the talking." Serena sighed.

The elevator doors opened and they made their way to room 3B. Serena knocked on the door, and a man opened it.

"Who're you?" Serena asked, a bit rudely. Felix elbowed her.

"Uh, I'm Spencer" the man said.

"O my god you're Spencer?!" The siblings knew Spencer alright. He was a very famous artist, who's also old as in forty-six years old. Felix stepped on her foot.

"Uh, yes do we know each other?" Then Carly came to the door.

"O, you're the two kids from downstairs. Do you need anything?" Felix stared at Serena.

"Well um…" she began. _Think Serena think. Think…what did they talk about during the family reunion. O I remember!_

"Don't you do iCarly?" Serena asked.

"Ya. Me and my friends, Sam and Freddie host that web show"

"Coolicious! My brother here is just a huge fan and stuff. He wanted to see you guys." Felix groaned. He didn't even know what iCarly was until Serena brought it up.

"Really? Fans? That's so sweet. Come in." Spencer and Carly backed away to let them come in.

"I'm Felix and that's my little sister Serena." Sam smiled.

"Serena…I like that name" she said. Freddie scoffed.

"How? It's not like you're serene." Sam just simply punched him hard on the arm.

"Ouch! Sam!" Serena and Felix laughed.

"So this is Sam, and that's Freddie" Carly said.

"Do I know you?" Freddie asked. "You guys seem familiar"

"Ya, you kind of do" Sam said. Felix looked at Serena.

"Uh, you might of seen us on your show. We uploaded a video" Serena lied. They nodded their heads.

"Anyways, we have to be going now. Our parents will probably kill our aunt for letting us go far away" Felix said grabbing Serena's arm.

"Where do you live?" Carly asked.

"Well right now we live in Beverly Hills" Serena said.

"Beverly Hills! You mean where the richest of the richest live?" Sam exclaimed.

"I guess" Serena said. Sam put her arm around Serena's shoulders.

"Listen kid, we could be great friends and stuff. I mean look at us, we practically look like sisters!"

"Ya, it's like we're related" Serena smiled.

"Serena, we gotta go" Felix said tugging on her shirt.

"Sam, they have to go" Freddie said.

"Shut up Fredward"

"Fredward? Who's Fredward?" Felix asked.

"That dork over there" Sam pointed at Freddie. Felix and Serena started laughing. They never knew their dad's real name was 'Fredward.' Freddie groaned in frustration.

"Hey guys, do you wanna go to Groovy Smoothies across the street?" Carly asked.

"Maybe next time because we _really_ need to go home" Felix said.

"Well I'm going" Sam said. She pushed past by Felix, causing him to drop the glass box. It shattered into pieces. "Oops! Sorry!" Sam said.

"O my god!" Serena yelled. "How're we going to get home now!"

"What do you mean how you're going to get home now?" Freddie asked. Felix and Serena looked at each other worriedly.

"Maybe we should've gone home first" Serena said innocently smiling at her furious brother.


	3. Truth

"Sam! You should have been more careful" Carly said while she was sweeping up the remains of the glass. Serena was kneeling over it while Felix was still mad.

"Come on Serena, let's go!" he said.

"How're we gonna get home thought?!" she replied. Felix slammed Carly's door and they yelled at each other in the hallway.

Sam was listening on the door.

"Sam, don't do that. It's rude" Carly said.

"Shhhh, maybe they'll talk about us" Sam said. Freddie and Carly put their ears next to the door.

"We can't just stay here!" Serena said.

"Well if we left earlier we could of gone home! You just had to see how mom and dad fell in love. That's probably going to happen in years looking at how they treat each other now!" Felix yelled.

"What do they mean?" Carly whispered.

"I don't know" Sam said.

"Calm down. People will hear us" Serena said.

"Calm down? We broke the only time machine we have and it wont be invented in another twenty years!"

Carly, Sam, and Freddie widened their eyes. "I think they escaped from the institution or something" Sam whispered. Carly opened the door.

"Are you guys ok?" she asked. Felix and Serena looked at her.

"Actually no…unless…do you know a guy name Phillip?" Felix asked. Carly shrugged.

"I don't know why?" Felix groaned. Carly looked at Sam. "Maybe they did escape from an institution" she whispered to her.

"We heard that and we didn't escape from a mental institution" Serena snapped.

"So what you're from the future?" Sam said sarcastically, laughing. Serena and Felix looked at each other.

"Uh, ya" Felix said. Sam stopped laughing. Freddie looked surprised and Carly gave them weird looks.

"So you're from the future?" Carly asked. She didn't know whether to believe them or not.

"Didn't we just say yes, and mo-Sam just broke our time machine" Serena said.

"Great, we broke the space time continuum or something" he said.

"Ok, prove it that you're from the future" Freddie said.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

"Like, what will I be like in the future?" Freddie asked eagerly.

"Seriously Freddie, do you believe them?" Sam asked.

"Fine, we'll tell you. You grow up being hecka rich, a famous director, and you create some software" Serena said.

"Who do I marry? Do I have any kids?"

"Honestly Freddie, do you really believe that? Maybe they're telling you what you wanna hear" Carly said. Serena took a step in front of her.

"I think I know my own dad" she said.

"Dad!" Carly, Sam, and Freddie exclaimed.

"I'm your dad? What year are you guys from anyway?"

"2028" Serena said simply.

"Who do I marry?" Serena and Felix looked at each other.

"Wait, that doesn't prove anything" Carly said.

"Fine, what do you want to know?"

"Ok, do you know me?" she asked.

"Please, you're our god mother" Felix said.

"Really! Uh, then who was my first boy friend?" Felix looked at Serena. _She has to know this._

"Jake Crandel, when you were fifteen" she said.

"But, I'm thirteen…Jake's gonna be my boyfriend!" Carly shrieked.

"Still doesn't prove anything. Let's ask something about the past" Sam asked. "Who was my first boyfriend?" Felix looked at Serena again. Serena made a thinking face.

"Uh, some guy name…Jonas or Jonah. You don't really talk about your past boyfriends in front of dad" Serena said.

"That's…right…if Freddie is your dad and Carly is your god mother…then who am I?" Sam asked.

"Wow, you are stupid. Hello, I have your eyes, Serena has your hair, acts like you, eats like you" Felix started.

"And that makes me…"

"Our mom!" Serena yelled.

"What!" Freddie and Sam yelled at the same time.

"That's impossible! I mean I marry Carly!" Freddie whined.

"How do I and that dork fall in love and make…children!?" Sam yelled. Serena raised her eyebrows.

"Ya we did mess up the space time continuum" she said.

"Answer the question!" Sam and Freddie yell.

"You start having feelings for each other…soon and that's all I'm gonna say" Serena said.

"Guys that's not the important thing though. We need to fix the time machine"

"Ok, who made the time machine?" Carly asked.

"Your recent boy friend…Phillip" Felix said.

"How many boyfriends do I have?"

"A lot." Freddie groaned.

000000000000000

Back in 2028.

"Where are they?" older Carly asked Phillip. He shrugged.

"They were supposed to be here by now. You know in and out"

"But they're not here! What if Sam and Freddie comes back?" Right then Sam and Freddie came in.

"O, hi Carly" Sam said.

"Hey guys" Freddie said.

"Uh, hi" Carly said. Sam and Freddie looked at each other then at Carly.

"Ok what happened?" Sam asked crossing her fingers.

"What do you mean?" Carly asked. She had that guilty expression on her face.

"You know what I mean. You know, we could tell when you're lying" Freddie said. "What happened?"

Carly sighed then told them the story.

"WHAT!" Sam and Freddie yelled.

0000000000000000

In 2008.

The five of them were still in the hallway. This time it was all silent. Freddie and Sam were far away from each other while Carly was fidgeting with her hair.

"Ok seriously how could Freddie and I even like each other?" Sam asked, breaking the silence.

"I agree with Sam. How?" Freddie asked. This time Serena shrugged.

"You guys are always so busy with your work we never get to see you anymore. You never tell us anything except for hi and sometimes goodbyes" Serena said. She laid her head on Felix's shoulder. "That's kinda why I wanted to see you. I seriously don't care how you guys fell in love and stuff"

Sam and Freddie looked at each other and felt guilty.

"When I first saw you guys, I swear I knew you from somewhere" Sam said.

"Ya, me too" Freddie said.

"What we mean is that…we believe you" Sam said.

"Ya" Carly and Freddie said.

00000000000000000

"Stay calm guys!" older Carly said to Sam and Freddie.

"Calm? Calm! Our kids are somewhere in the world in another time!" Freddie yelled.

"Well we do know what year they're in" Phillip said.

"Ya, 2008" Carly said.

"Phillip, make another time machine. We're getting our kids back" Sam said.

00000000000000000

"Well, uh, we don't know what to do" Carly said. "I can offer you guys my house for the while"

"Thanks aunt Carly…I mean Carly" Felix said.

"Aunt Carly. It has a tone to it" Carly smirked.

"Ok, just don't call me mom" Sam said.

"And don't call me dad. My mom's gonna freak" Freddie said. Serena and Felix rolled their eyes.

"I can't believe grandma was crazy back then. I thought she was just crazy now…or in your case, twenty years later"

"Mom's still crazy? That makes me not wanna grow up" Freddie said.

"Please, every time she visits she give me weird baths" Serena said.

"And she keep on telling me how lucky I am to have leg hair for some reason" Felix said. Carly and Sam laughed while Freddie cleared his throat.

"Well come on, tell us about our future" Carly said. Serena smiled.

"I knew one of you would ask" she said. They all laughed.

0000000000000000

"Ok, it will take me a couple of weeks to make another time machine" Phillip said.

"Weeks? I want to get them right now!" Sam said stomping her foot.

"Sam, relax. We'll get them back" Freddie said.

"Fine, but you better hurry up Phillip" Sam threatened.

"I am so sorry guys" Carly said. Sam sighed.

"I can't be mad at you Carls" she said.

"Ya same here" Freddie said. The three of them looked at each other.

"Do you think they're gonna be ok?" Freddie asked.

"God I hope so" Carly said.

000000000000000

"Ok so Carly is going to be a take show host, a really popular one too. Your show is one of the most famous show in the world" Felix said. Carly smiled.

"Freddie, like we said, you're a director or the world's most viewed and favorite movies, and you created a new software. You made millions of dollars" Serena said. Freddie felt giddy.

"Sam, you're an amazing cook. You have restaurants all over the world that people wait months to get into. You also make millions" Felix said. Sam smirked.

"A millionaire huh? You know, millions of dollars is worth being married to that" Sam said.

"I feel the same way" Freddie said. Serena, Felix, and Carly laughed.

A/N: o my gosh! Wonder what's gonna happen? Keep on reading then! Ya, I changed the place from Oregon to Washington. I seriously did not know that so please don't make fun of me. J


	4. Back to the Future

It's been a day and Felix and Serena were staying in Carly's house. They were still trying to figure out how to travel back to the future. Carly, Sam, and Freddie tried to help, but it wouldn't do any good.

"Can I use a laptop?" Felix asked.

"Do you have any books on time travel?" Serena asked.

"Two things" Carly said. "Why can't you use the computer and there's a library across the street."

"A computer? You have to be kidding me" Felix said.

"Why what's wrong with the computer?"

"Ok computers to us is like…what's that thing…typewriters to you" Serena said.

"Ewww, ya I'll tell Freddie to bring his laptop." Carly walked across the hall to Freddie's apartment.

"I'm gonna go to the library" Serena said excitedly.

"Why are you so enthusiastic?" Felix asked.

"I've never been to a library, duh." Then she left. Felix rolled his eyes.

Carly came back with Freddie holding his laptop. "Be really careful. You have no idea how much this costs" Freddie said.

"You've told me a billion times" Felix said. "O this was my best laptop ever. It never died down. I'm still using it today" he laughed, imitating the older Freddie.

"I've never said that"

"You will." Freddie raised his eyebrows, then handed it to Felix.

Felix quickly got on the internet and looked up anything on time travel. Carly and Freddie watched how fast Felix was and how he did cool internet tricks.

"Dang" he murmured.

"What?" Carly asked.

"Nothing"

"Tell me"

"Nothing really. It's just not invented yet…………..here we go, time travel." Felix read all there was needed to know on time travel, well all that was found out.

"God this is nothing" he groaned. He put his head on the laptop, then it turned black.

"What happened?! Why is it black?! Did you break it?!" Freddie said, started freaking out. Felix rolled his eyes.

"Relax, I can fix it" he pushed in a couple of keys and it was working again.

"Whoa, that was fast. How did you do it?"

"You kind of taught me."

"What happened? I heard a dork panicking" Sam said, entering the loft.

"Serena" Felix whined. Sam raised an eyebrow while Freddie and Carly looked at Felix. "Sorry, it's a habit."

"Where's Serena?" Freddie asked.

"She's in the library" Felix said.

"Actually, I'm over here" Serena said. She was carrying a bunch of books and reading one of them. Most of them weren't even about time travel.

"Did you get what you were supposed to get?" Felix said impatiently. Serena threw him four books about time travel then continued reading her book.

"Early twenty-first century books are really interesting" Serena said.

"Don't you need a library card?" Freddie asked. Serena finally looked up.

"What's a library card?"

"You mean you took those books without a library card?!" Freddie and Carly said at the same time.

"Uh, ya" Serena said like it was no big deal. Carly groaned. "Relax, it's only going to take a while."

"Ya, it also takes a while for the librarian to find out that some of the books are missing!"

"Uh, we kind of live twenty years in the future. I think we could read and search things up a bit faster" Felix said.

"O…right" Carly said.

000000000000000000000

Older Sam was strangling Phillip while Carly and Freddie was trying to get her off of him.

"Whoa Sam! You haven't acted like this since…we were kids!" Freddie said. Sam crossed her arms and frowned.

"He won't cooperate!" she said.

"Phillip_, what are_ you doing?" Carly asked. He was in his pajamas eating pudding when he was suppose to be making the time machine.

"It's simple. I am going to make the time machine eventually right?" he started. The three nodded their heads. "Well once I make the time machine, I'm going to travel back to right now so I could just give it to you guys and so you could get Felix and Serena."

Right then, another Felix fell out of the sky holding another glass box.

"See I told you so" he said.

"Wait, how is he going to get back then?" Freddie asked.

"Which is why I made two time machines" Phillip smirked. The other Phillip handed Sam one glass box. Then he took out another from his pocket then traveled back to his time.

"That was really weird" Carly said.

"Extremely" Sam said.

"Come on, let's get the kids back" Freddie said. He pressed the date, then they were gone.

00000000000000000

The five kids were sitting down in the loft doing nothing. Hours past, and no one could find out any information.

Serena was reading while everyone else was watching TV.

"Hey one question" Sam asked Serena. She looked up.

"Why are you reading?"

"I like to read" Serena mumbled.

"It's like saying you're part nerd…ya you must be Freddie's daughter" Sam said.

"Hey!" Freddie said. Felix and Serena laughed.

"I seriously could not get used to that" Serena said.

"Why?" Freddie asked.

"Whenever we see you guys, you're always laughing, having fun, never arguing or insulting, sometimes you guys even act all lovey dovey." Felix said. Sam and Freddie made a gross face then inched away from each other.

Suddenly, three people fell from the sky.

"Hey, this looks familiar" older Carly said. "O my god it's my old apartment I used to live with Spencer!"

"Mom, dad, aunt Carly!" Serena and Felix ran up to them and hugged them. Sam, Carly, and Freddie just watched in shock.

"My kids! If you ever do that ever again I will hunt you down and skin you alive!" older Sam said.

Felix and Serena pulled back from the hug. "Who are you and what have you done to our mother?" Felix laughed.

"Ya, isn't dad the responsible parent?" Serena said.

"Just hug us" Sam said.

"My god you guys, you scared us so much" older Freddie said.

"Ya, if Phillip forgot how to make a time machine, your mom and dad would of killed me" Carly said. Then she looked at the younger Carly, Sam, and Freddie.

"O my god, you traveled here! In this time!?" older Carly said. Younger Carly smiled.

"Hi" they younger ones said.

"Hi" the older ones said.

"Awkward" Felix and Serena said. Then Spencer came downstairs. Older Carly ran up to him and hugged him.

"Spencer!" she squealed. Spencer patted her back.

"Hey," he said confused.

"My god you look young!"

"Thanks?" Older Carly released him and we ran back upstairs.

"O hey, older me!" Sam said. Older Sam looked at her. "How the heck did you fall in love with Freddork?"

Older Sam smiled at older Freddie. Older Freddie put his arm around older Sam.

"I remember when we used to always argue and insult each other" he said.

"O yeah, and I would call you names, make fun of you" older Sam said.

"Don't forget his mom" younger Sam said. Older Sam and Freddie laughed.

"You didn't answer her question though. How did we fall in love and how was that possible?" Freddie asked.

"Can we go home now!" Felix begged.

"O, right" Sam said. They all linked hands and they were gone.

"That was really weird" Carly said.

"Everything these days are really weird" Sam said.

"I can't believe we're going to have children" Freddie whined. Sam smacked him in the arm.

0000000000000

They were all back in 2028.

"Now for punishment" Sam said.

"Oooo, I don't want to see this" Carly said.

"Where are you going? You're going to be punished too." Carly frowned and folded her arms. "Ok, no TV, laptop, cell phone, hanging out with friends, video games, movies, and music for three months." Felix and Serena groaned.

"And for you, you have to take care of Serena and Felix everyday for a month" Freddie said.

"I have work too! Plus, you guys are so busy that you can't even take care of your own children" Carly said. Sam and Freddie froze. Serena bit her lip while Felix looked on the floor.

"I…I'm…well" Sam stuttered.

"You could go home now Carly. Tell Phillip we said thanks" Freddie said. Serena and Felix looked at each other.

Freddie put the time machine on one of the tables in the room then looked at his kids.

"Bed, now" he ordered. The two walked upstairs to their rooms.

Once they closed their doors, Serena opened the door, connecting her room and Felix's.

"I think we shouldn't have gone back to the future" Serena said.

"Ya you're right" Felix said.

"I wish we could go back…" Felix smiled.

"And we can." he said.

0000000000000000

Back in 2008. "Older me looks pretty buff" Freddie boasted.

"Ya, you did look like you worked out a lot" Carly agreed. Sam stayed silent. She wouldn't admit saying that Freddie, even older Freddie, was muscular.

Freddie looked at Sam. "Older you looks…" he didn't want to compliment her but he didn't want to insult her, unless he wanted to get tackled or insulted. Sam looked at Freddie.

"Older you looks pretty Sam" Carly said, saving Freddie. He didn't say anything but nodded his head slowly. Sam smiled a little.

"Ya, older you does look buff" she quietly said.

000000000000000

2028.

Sam and Freddie were lying in bed, looking at the ceiling. "I remember when you first asked me out" Sam said. "We were starting eighth grade. Thirteen right?"

"Yup. I remember your words. 'Are you mistaking me for Carly?'" Freddie laughed.

"Then I said I didn't know" Sam said. "Honestly, I never told you this Freddie but the only reason why I said yes a day later was because I had a crush on you for the longest time"

"So I was right. When a girl rips on a guy, it only means she has a crush on him." Sam laughed.

"But I wasn't ripping on a guy, I was ripping on you." Freddie kissed Sam's cheek then they fell asleep.


	5. Childhood Stories and Another Meeting

In the middle of the night, Serena and Felix sneaked out of their rooms and into the living rooms.

"Ok, we could only do this right once. So don't mess up!" Serena whisper-yelled. Felix rolled his eyes and hit the date, July 25, 2028.

The two were outside, and they saw their aunt Carly and Phillip about to ring the doorbell.

"Stop him!" Felix pushed Serena towards them. Serena bumped into Carly.

"O hey sweetie! How are ya?" Carly asked hugging Serena. Serena awkwardly patted her back.

"Hi aunt Carly. Uh, mom and dad aren't here today" she said.

"Really?"

"Ya, they'll be home by around 7:00"

"Well, Phillip and I could come back then" Carly said. She linked her arm around his and they started walking out. "See you later sweetie."

Once they left, Felix stood next to Serena and they sighed in relief.

"My god, that was a close one" Felix said. He put his arm around his sister's shoulders. "Good thing you were like mom when she was younger."

"So, I guess we're the only ones who're ever going to remember this" Serena said.

"At least we met them when they were younger" Felix said. Serena nodded and sighed.

"I can't believe I'm half dork" she whined. Felix laughed.

000000000000000

July 25, 2008.

Carly, Freddie, and Sam were about to go inside the apartment, when they stopped. Their smiling faces disappeared and they had headaches.

"O my god" Carly said, touching her head.

"This all feels familiar for some reason" Freddie said.

"Like something's changed. Uh, I feel like I'm going to barf" Sam ran to the nearest garbage can.

Then everything was all fine. The three looked at each other. They shrugged and walked into Carly's apartment.

00000000000000000

2028

Felix looked at the time machine, he had his idea face on.

"What are you thinking now?" Serena asked.

"Well you got me thinking, after how we saw how Sam treated Freddie back in 2008, well I don't wanna admit it, but…"

"Just say it!" Serena said getting irritated.

"I wonder how they fell in love" Felix said quickly. Serena raised her eyebrows.

"I swear, I thought you were a boy" she said smiling. Felix elbowed her.

"I am a boy! And, aren't you curious?" Serena shrugged.

"I guess I am, but-"

"That settles it, we're going back into the past" Felix said.

"Ya, but we don't even know what year in particular they fell in love airhead!" Felix frowned.

"I guess you're right. How're we going to find out then?"

"We could always just ask mom and dad."

"You're right"

"Ya, but right now I wanna get back to our right time" Serena said snatching the time machine. She hit the date, and they were back in their time.

00000000000000000000

A couple of hours had passed and Felix and Serena were sitting on the big steps. They were looking at the door, waiting for Freddie or Sam to come in.

"Uh, Felix" Serena said.

"What now?" Felix groaned.

"There's a spider on you."

"Where!? Where!?" Felix stood up and started panicking, then he fell off the steps. Serena laughed.

"That wasn't funny" Felix said. He was lying on his stomach at the end of the steps.

"From my point of view, it was" Serena laughed. Her face was red from laughing too much. Then the two started arguing. They didn't notice that Sam and Freddie came in early for lunch.

"Please you couldn't be nice to me if you even tried" Felix yelled. Sam and Freddie looked at each other.

"What makes you think that!?" Serena shot back.

"Because you have no self control" Felix said slyly. Sam started laughing.

"Wow, like father like son" Sam said in between her laughs.

"More like mother like daughter" Freddie said. They kissed their kids hello then walked into the dining room.

"What the heck?" Felix said confused. Serena shrugged.

"Well they're home, come on let's go ask them" she said grabbing her brother's arm. Freddie and Sam were eating lobster and caviar in the dining room, laughing.

"Hey mom, daddy" Serena said smiling.

"Can we ask you something?" Felix said.

"Sure, what?" Freddie said.

"How did you guys fall in love?" Serena asked.

"Aren't you a little too young for that angel?" Freddie told her.

"Dad, I'm like eleven, almost twelve. Plus, you guys were like thirteen when you fell for each other right?" Sam gave Serena a look. Felix stepped on her foot.

"How did you know that?" Sam asked. Felix glared at Serena. "Did Carly tell you?" Serena instantly smiled.

"Ya, she did" she said coolly.

"Well, actually there were lots of events that led up to it" Freddie said. "The first one, well you guys pretty much did it a while ago. When we were thirteen, your mom kept on insulting me more than usual. So I told her she had now self control. We made a bet that she can't insult me for a week, and if she did she had to give me five bucks per insult"

"It was pretty torturing" Sam said. "I remember the first thing you said, 'Wanna kiss me?'" Sam laughed. Even Felix and Serena laughed.

"Then I went out with this girl…what was her name…" Freddie said. "Malarie, Almari…"

"Valerie" Sam finished. "But she was only using her father so he could be the camera man for her web show."

"Sounds like a low life loser" Serena said.

"She is" Freddie said. Then he smirked. "You were pretty jealous weren't you?" Sam gasped.

"Me, jealous? No way" she said. Freddie rolled his eyes.

"That's why you kept on making fun of Valerie." Serena and Felix smirked at each other.

"Hey, I made fun of her because…I hated you when we were thirteen. It just seemed impossible for _any_ girl to like you. Plus she did needed to go to a mental institution" Sam stuttered. Freddie laughed.

"Sure" he said sarcastically. "But after that hug, we started being about a percent nicer to each other. Until eight grade of course" he said smiling.

"Eight grade? What year was that?" Felix asked.

"Uh, I think it was 2009" Sam said. "That's when your dad asked me out. I remember it. I even remember when your dad started showing 'affection.' It was like the second week of September-"

"Well thanks that's all we needed to hear, bye mom and daddy. See you, uh, soon" Serena said. She grabbed her brother again and they ran to her room.

"Hit the date" Serena said to Felix. He hit September 8, 2009. Once again, they were gone.

000000000000000000000

September 8, 2009.

"It's the second week of school and I'm already behind in my homework" Sam complained. Carly laughed.

"That's not a surprise" she said.

"I could help you if you want" Freddie said. Carly and Sam looked shock and confused. "What? We are, sorta friends." Sam was still speechless.

"What's the catch?" Sam finally said.

"No catch, just friends helping each other." Sam squinted her eyes, then she shrugged.

"I guess you can" she said quietly, trying not to blush. Freddie gave her a small smile.

They walked into class, feeling different.

Felix and Serena landed in front of the school. "What the heck is Ridge Way?" Serena asked.

"I guess it's mom and dad's old school. Come on, let's go watch" Felix said.

"Aren't we going to get in trouble?"

"Since when do you care about getting in trouble?"

"You have a point. Come on, let's go." They opened the doors and all eyes were on them. People started whispering. "What the heck?" Serena said quietly.

"Maybe it's because we're dress differently" Felix said. "Doesn't matter though, come on." He took her hand and the looked for Sam, Freddie, and Carly. Someone stopped them though.

"Hi," a girl said to Felix. "I'm Ellie, you must be new." She kept on smiling at them. "Is she your girlfriend?" Serena made a disgusted face. She took her hand away.

"No, I'm his sister" she shot back. Ellie smiled even more.

"Good, are you guys lost?" she said flirtatiously.

"Nope, we're good" Felix said rolling his eyes. Serena was started to get surprised.

"Are you flirting with my brother?" Serena said quickly. Felix almost chocked on his spit. Ellie looked embarrassed. "You are flirting with my brother-wait since when do girls flirt with my brother?"

Elli took Serena away from Felix, so he couldn't hear them.

"Listen, your brother has to be the cutest boy here since Jake now don't blow it for me!" Ellie whisper shout.

"Well sorry" Serena said sarcastically. "Come on Felix, let's go" she yelled. Felix followed her and they searched and searched for the three.

Then they bumped into someone. "Whoa! Watch it!" Serena and another girl said at the same time. It was Sam.

"Hey, do I know you?" Sam asked.

"No, not really." Serena said. She saw that Sam had pants in her hands. "Can I ask?"

"Sure, it's this loser's pants. I got pretty bored so ya." Then an angry Freddie came running down the halls in his boxers.

"Sam!" he yelled.

"Whoa, gotta go" she said, running.

"This will be an interesting day" Serena said laughing. "Younger mom could just give me great ideas." Felix groaned.


	6. Hiding, Hurting, and Avenging

Freddie snatched his pants from Sam. He put it on and didn't care if anyone was looking at him.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

"Well Gibby was too far away" Sam said casually. Freddie rolled his eyes and walked back to class. He experienced Sam's torture too many times for him to actually get used to it.

Freddie and Sam walked back to class as if nothing ever happened. He was still a little mad, he didn't really care. Freddie caught Serena's eye. She was looking at him weirdly. Freddie just smiled at her and continued walking.

"Who's the little sixth grader?" Freddie asked Sam. She shrugged.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't know. It's like I know her."

Serena started looking for Felix. He left when a couple of girls started talking to him.

"Felix! Dork! Where are you?!" Serena yelled.

"You, what are you doing in the halls? You're supposed to be in class!?" a woman yelled.

"I don't go to school here" Serena shot back.

"Then where's your visitor's pass?"

"I was going to get it when my brother disappeared." The woman nodded her head.

"Follow me" she led Serena to the school office and gave her two visitors passes.

"Now hurry up" the woman yelled. Serena practically ran out of the office.

"Dork if you're not here in five seconds I will burn all your nerd stuff!" Serena yelled. Students were tempted to go out of their classrooms and watch but their teachers told them to stay.

When Freddie heard that, he actually thought Sam was talking to him, but Sam was almost sleeping soundly on her desk. Freddie shrugged. _Get her out of your mind Freddie. You don' know how she feels back. Get her out of you mind!_

"Pssst!" Felix hissed. He was hiding inside an empty garbage can in front of Freddie, Sam, and Carly's class. Felix was looking for Serena and avoiding the girls who kept on freaking him out at the same time.

Felix got sight of the girls, one of them was Ellie. "Wait, I have an idea. He's always with his sister. Come on let's go find the twerp" Ellie said. The other girls followed her. Once Felix knew that they far away, he struggled out of the garbage can and started looking for his sister.

"Serena!" he whisper-yelled. He couldn't find her. Felix groaned and walked around the hallway.

"Felix!" Serena yelled. Felix heard her. "I am so going to burn all your stuff!" Felix started running towards her. Once he saw her, he saw the psychopaths who were practically obsessed with him.

"Run Serena!" Felix said. He grabbed his little sister and they ran with the girls following him.

"Since when did you become a girl magnet?" Serena asked.

"I don't know but I'm definitely glad that I'm not one back home" Felix said. He desperately took Serena into the boys' bathroom.

"Why are we here! Ew it so gross in here!" Serena whined.

"Shut up. They wouldn't follow us here." Felix locked the door just in case.

"It smells so bad in here" Serena complained. Felix rolled his eyes.

"Girls" he murmured. Serena kicked him in the shin.

000000000000000000

The bell rang and boys were banging on the bathroom stalls.

"Dude open up!" they were yelling. Serena squealed.

"Hide" Felix whispered. He pushed Serena into a closet and unlocked the door.

"Why the heck did you lock the door?" a boy asked.

"I have my reasons" Felix said quickly. The boys didn't care though. They went to the bathroom. Serena had to close her eyes. The boys couldn't see her but she could definitely see them.

Once the bathroom was cleared again, he locked the door and let Serena out. Her hands were still on her eyes.

"Is the coast clear?" she whispered. Felix took her hands off her eyes. Felix looked out the window and saw how the girls who were chasing him was talking to a teacher and pointing to the bathroom. The teacher grabbed her keys and started walking towards the bathroom.

"O my god!" Felix yelled. He started panicking while Serena stood there, thinking. "How could you be so calm! We're going to get busted and, and…" Serena grabbed Felix into a stall.

"Look, there's a vent"

"Ya, but its' sealed with screws!"

"No it's not. Look it's loose. Boost me up" Felix quickly carried Serena up, while standing on the toilet, and she opened the vent. Then She tried to pull Felix up.

"You're too heavy!" she complained. The teacher slowly opened the door. With all her strength, Serena finally pulled Felix up and closed the vent. The teacher looked around. He searched through the one stall and looked on the floor.

"Girls, there's no one here. I think you were mistaken" he said.

"But, but" Ellie started.

"Why don't you go back to class" he shooed them into their class.

Felix was uncomfortably on top of his little sister, practically squishing her.

"Felix…can't…breathe" Serena said. They had enough space to move, but it was still pretty tight. Felix slowly moved off her and opened the vent. He jumped down. Then Serena jumped down. Felix caught her and then gently dropped her on the floor.

They ran outside the bathroom without anyone seeing them. They kept on running, when they bumped into someone again.

"Whoa!" Sam and Serena yelled. Serena was in front of her mom while Felix was in front of his dad.

"Hi again" Serena said awkwardly.

"Seriously, I think we met before" Freddie told them. Felix and Serena looked at each other.

"We're uh, visiting. Stuff. Hi I'm Felix" Felix extended his hand out. Sam and Serena laughed.

"A handshake? Seriously?" Sam asked.

"I know" Serena said.

"Good thing you're cute" Sam said patting him on the shoulder. _Looks like his parents did something right._ Sam thought. Freddie shook Felix hand though.

"Don't mind her, she has people issues" Freddie said.

"I do not!" Sam protested.

"My little sister is the same" Felix pointed at Serena.

"Ugh!" Serena folded her arms and frowned. Freddie smiled at her, he didn't know why. He just did. Serena stopped frowning and smiled back at him.

"And you are?" Freddie asked.

"I'm Serena." Sam rolled your eyes.

"God Freddie, I can't believe you're desperate enough to hit on a sixth grader. Come on Fredward, let's go" Sam said pulling on his shirt and dragging him down the hall.

"I was not hitting on her!" Freddie yelled.

"So are they dating? She looks pretty jealous" Felix laughed. Sam stopped short and ran back towards Felix. She pinned him on the lockers.

"Listen pretty boy, I am not dating him!" Sam yelled. People stared at her.

"Then why are you jealous?" Felix said smirking.

"O, he's dead" Freddie whispered to Serena.

"I- I I'm not j-jealous!" Sam said.

"Then why are you stuttering?" Felix asked. Sam blushed.

"Don't be an idiot and apologize" Serena said getting bored.

"Listen to your sister pretty boy"

"I am not a pretty boy!" Sam pinned him down harder and gave him a painful wedgie.

"O my god!" Felix yelled. Serena laughed and gave Sam a high five.

"Catch you later Serena. Teach your brother how to talk. Come on Fredward" Sam said. She and Freddie left.

Serena tried to get through her brother. So many girls were feeling sorry for him.

"Move it! Relative coming through!" Serena yelled. Girls didn't move though. When the late bell rang, all the girls said byes and blew air kisses to Felix and ran to their classrooms. Serena knelt towards her brother who was sitting against the lockers.

"Looks like someone got schooled by mom" Serena laughed and helped Felix up. "Come on, let's go home"

"No way, until I get revenge" Felix said.

"Weren't you the one who wanted to see them together?"

"Not on mom, you." With that Serena ran with Felix chasing her.


	7. Fading

Sam was sitting in front of Freddie in this class. She would casually turn around and look at him. Freddie was usually looking at his text book, so it wouldn't matter. This time though, he was looking straight at her. Sam blushed and quickly looked away. She turned her head slightly and saw Freddie smiling at her.

"Sam. Freddie. Do you want to share something with the class?" the teacher asked. Sam shot her head straight forward while Freddie looked alarmed.

"N-no" Freddie said.

"No" Sam said. Then the teacher continued the lesson. Carly gave them weird and confused looks.

0000000000000

Felix was trying to chase Serena around the school without getting caught. The wedgie was still painful. Serena was jogging, laughing at her brother's attempts to run.

"Have I ever told you that you run like a girl?" Serena asked.

"No" Felix said.

"Well you run like a girl." She kept on running backwards, until she bumped into a really cute boy.

"Uh, uh, uh,…hi" Serena said.

"Hi?" the boy said. He was a lot older and taller than Serena. Felix's wedgie got all better and he grabbed his sister by the waist. Serena didn't notice though, she was still looking at the boy.

"Serena? Hello? Earth to Serena?" Felix said.

"I'm not deaf" Serena shot back. The boy laughed.

"Your girlfriend's pretty funny" he said. "I'm Jake."

"She's my little sister!" Felix yelled.

"Whoa, sorry. You guys just barely look alike. Well you have the same noses and that's pretty much it" Jake said.

"Thanks for the 411" Felix said sarcastically. He didn't like Jake for some reason. Serena was looking at Jake, this time she had her thinking face on.

"Wait…Jake…o my god you're Jake!" Serena said remember Carly's first boyfriend. Jake nodded. Then he smiled and winked at Serena.

"I'll see you around" he said walking to his class. Once he was out of earshot, Serena leaned on her brother.

"He is _so _cute" she whispered. Felix dropped her.

"Since when do you think boys are cute?" he asked.

"I-I n-never said th-that" Serena stuttered. Felix got really mad at Jake for some reason. _Wait, why do I care? O right, she's my __**baby**__ sister._ Felix thought, but he would never admit it.

Felix started tickling his sister. She pleaded him to stop in between her laughs. She was practically crying and her face was all red.

The same lady Serena met in the school office came out looking mad.

"You two! Give me your visitors passes and leave now!" she yelled. Felix, while still tickling Serena, took her visitor pass off and his and handed it to the lady. He finally stopped tickling her and she was panting for air.

"I can't move" she breathed. Felix, desperately wanting to get out of the school, picked up Serena and carried her out.

"You know, good thing you're seven inches smaller than me or this would be weird" Felix said.

"Shut up, I am not short. You're just too tall" she said, still panting. Felix set his sister on the grass. He laid besides her and looked at the sky.

After a couple of minutes, Serena sat back up. "Come on dork, let's go find out how to get back in" Serena said tugging on her brother.

00000000000000

It was lunch time. Freddie was with Carly since Sam had another talk with another teacher.

"I saw a pretty cute girl today" Freddie said smiling.

"Aw, you're so sweet Freddie" Carly said.

"No offense, but I wasn't talking about you"

"O, okay then who?"

"Her name is Serena. She's just like Sam too, just prettier"

"Sam would so hate you for that"

"Nah, she might be relieved"

"Why don't you ask her out?" Freddie shrugged.

"She's just eleven"

"So? Girls date older guys"

"Ya you're right. Maybe I should ask her out. She's pretty funny, plus even though she acts like Sam, she's not mean to me."

"Sounds like you wish Sam was different." Freddie was silent. Sam heard everything. She was about to jump between them, until she heard was Freddie had to say. Sam ran to the girls' bathroom and just sat there trying not to cry.

"Felix…" Serena said scared.

"What?" he asked.

"You're disappearing"

"Ya right. I'm not falling for that this time"

"I'm serious, you're disappearing. You're feet are gone!" Felix rolled his eyes and sat up. His feet were gone! The only thing there were his shoes.

"I'm fading!" he yelled running around, well with the ends of his legs. "What is happening?" Serena shrugged.

What they didn't know was on that day during lunch at that specific time when Sam was suppose to jump between Sam and Freddie, Freddie was supposed to ask Sam out.

BUM BUM BUM!!

00000000000000000

"Felix, I'm scared!" Serena said. She never admitted that she was scared. For once Felix saw her as his little sister. Felix put his shoes on the ends of his legs.

"Come on, something changed." he pulled Serena and they walked into the school.

"I gotta go to the bathroom" Serena ran towards the bathroom with Felix following her. He waited outside the room. Serena heard a girl crying her eyes out. She was almost screaming.

"Why did I have to fall for Freddie? Why? And to think that he likes that little Serena girl!" Serena heard Sam cry. Serena widened her eyes. She was grossed out, flattered, sad, and scared at the same time.

She ran outside. "That was quick" Felix said.

"I think something was suppose to happen today" Serena said fearfully.

"What do you mean?" Felix's legs were fading even more.

"I think today was the day dad was suppose to ask mom out"

"Ok, if that's the reason why I'm fading…wait what changed dad's mind?" Serena bit her lip.

"I heard mom in the bathroom crying. She said that dad liked me"

"Ok, first ew! That is so gross on so many levels! Second, how is that _possible._ He's supposed to feel like you're his sister or something. Third, WHY AREN'T YOU FADING?"

Freddie walked out of the cafeteria. He saw Serena and Felix yelling at each other. Freddie ran up to her.

"Hi Serena" he said smiling.

"Uh, hi?" Serena said.

"Look, can I talk to you?"


	8. God Freddie Ask Sam Out Already!

"We're kind of busy. Something bad is happening" Felix snapped.

"Why what-…you seem shorter"

"Not the point! I just heard Sam crying in the bathroom!" Serena said.

"What? Sam crying? Why?" He completely forgot that he thought Serena was cute and he focused completely on Sam.

"Go ask her" Serena said pushing Freddie into the girls' bathroom.

"Wait, that's the girls' bath-" but he was already in. He definitely heard Sam crying.

"Sam?" he asked.

"Wh-what are y-you doing here?" she said while crying at the same time. Freddie opened the stall she was in. She was still tearing, even though she tried to stop.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Sam shook her head. "Why?"

"B-because…don't you have some little girl to ask out?" Freddie widened his eyes.

"You heard that!?"

"Ya, I did" Sam said starting to cry even more. Freddie hugged her. His shirt got really wet since Sam wouldn't stop crying. Sam surprisingly hugged him back.

"I'm sorry" he whispered into her ear.

"No I-I'm s-sorry. I'm s-sorry f-for all the t-times I embarrassed you, made fun of you, and t-tortured you. I'm sorry. I could change if y-you want t-to." Freddie smiled.

"You don't have to change. I wouldn't want you any other way."

Serena and Felix were eavesdropping on them.

"Ok, if they're friends again, then why am I still fading?!"

"Hey, they're friends again. Dad just has to ask mom out"

000

In the cafeteria, Serena and Felix watched Carly laughing with Sam or Freddie from outside the door. Freddie or Sam wouldn't talk to each other though. They were now shy and nervous towards each other.

"Guys, can you speak up. It's too quiet when you aren't arguing" Carly said. Sam smirked while Freddie smiled. He looked at Sam, still smiling, and she blushed.

"Ok, am I missing something here?" Carly asked.

"Uh, no" Sam said quickly. Felix groaned.

"ASK HER OUT ALREADY!" he yelled. Heads turned and Felix and Serena ducked behind the door.

"You are like, ten different kinds of stupid" Serena told him.

"Well I hate being shorter than you." Serena rolled her eyes.

Freddie felt like God was telling him that. _Ok Freddie, just ask her out. I'm pretty sure that she likes you._ he thought.

Jake opened the cafeteria doors and saw Serena and Felix sitting on the floor. Felix ran behind Serena and sat down.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"I, uh, ummm, uh…" Serena started.

"Why do you care?" Felix said.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Jake asked. Serena looked at them.

"If you haven't noticed, you are." Jake rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Why do you hate him?" Serena asked. _He is so cute! _Felix shrugged.

"I have my reasons" he mumbled. They looked back at the window. Carly was still the one talking. Serena and Felix groaned.

"GOD FREDDIE ASK SAM OUT ALREADY!" Serena yelled. All eyes were on Freddie. He looked around, wanting to kill the person who said that. He looked at Carly and Sam. Carly was giggling while Sam was smiling and blushing at the same time.

"Well, you heard that person. Ask her out" Carly said nudging Freddie.

"Sam, do you wanna go out with me?" Freddie asked her nervously. People were smiling feeling giddy as if they were watching a love movie.

Sam was completely red. She bit her lip and smiled.

"Sure why not dork" she grinned. Freddie and Carly smiled and the kids in the cafeteria cheered.

Serena and Felix sighed in relief. "Finally" they said.

"Uh Felix?" Serena asked worried.

"Ya?"

"Why are you still fading?"


	9. A Very Sad Date

Felix started freaking out. "What! We got them together though!" he yelled. He was pacing quickly around the hallway. "Something didn't go right."

000

School ended. Freddie and Sam were feeling really giddy. Freddie felt so happy and knew that he had no feelings for Serena, Carly, or any other girl but Sam. He smiled at Sam and she grinned back, blushing.

"Aw, you guys are all acting lovey dovey!" Carly said laughing. She put her arms around Sam and Freddie. Sam and Freddie laughed.

"Carly!" Sam said, still smiling. "Me act lovey dovey? Talk about impossible." Carly raised her eyebrows.

"Well we'll see about that" Carly said smirking. She left Sam and Freddie alone. Freddie slipped his hands in hers. Sam started blushing again.

Felix and Serena watched their parents really closely. "Look at the bright side" Serena started. Felix glared at her.

"What bright side?"

"I'm not fading" she smiled at him. Felix rolled his eyes and continued spying on Sam and Freddie.

"So," Freddie started. Usually their conversations would be insults and arguments, but this time they had to be 'nice' to each other.

"So…" Sam said. She started swinging their hands back and forth. "When's our date?" Freddie completely forgot about that. He was too nervous to ask Sam out, he forgot when and where their date will actually take place.

"Uh, I know this restaurant. It's pretty cool. How about tonight. I'll pick you up at your house at 6:00. O and wear something formal" Freddie said.

He saw his mom's car. Freddie let go of Sam's hand and started going to his mom's car. Freddie turned around and went back.

"Bye" he said. Freddie hesitated, then kissed Sam on the cheek. Sam smiled, her face was flushed with red.

"Bye" Sam said.

"Aw!" Serena whisper-screamed. They were behind a couple of trees.

"Please, they always do that back home" Felix said. He got a little taller.

"Ok, something good's gonna happen. You're growing." Felix smiled. He was now Serena's height.

"You know, now that I'm your height, you are pretty short." Serena fought the urge to kick her brother in the balls really, really hard.

"Shut up dork" she whispered. _I am so going to burn his stuff when we get home…speaking of home…_

"Where's the time machine?" Serena asked. Felix took it out of his pocket.

"I'm not gonna loose it" he said.

"Whatever, just don't let it break like last time." Felix rolled his eyes. He carefully put the time machine back into his pocket and looked at his sister.

"Hey, uh what happens if I completely disappear?" he asked her. Serena turned around.

"I would be so sad" she said. Felix smiled. "I mean who else would I get to annoy and make fun of." Felix rolled his eyes again, but still smiled.

000

It was 6:00 at a very fancy restaurant. Felix and Serena snuck in. They avoided all the waiters and security.

Freddie was sitting at a table right next to a table with a beautiful view. He was wearing a black blazer with a cool shirt and dark jeans. He didn't want to go overboard. Sam just walked. Felix, Serena, and Freddie gasped. Sam was wearing a red hot dress, looking really beautiful.

"Wow, she looks so pretty" Serena whispered. The only thing that kept Felix from drooling was reminding himself that that was the woman who will give birth to him.

Sam caught sight of Freddie and blushed. He was staring at her shock. Sam smiled and walked over to him.

"Sam you look…pretty hot" he smiled. He closed his mouth, realizing what he just said. Sam blushed.

"Back at ya" she said smiling. Sam sat down and they started ordering food. Freddie was prepared and brought a lot of money. He definitely knew Sam's eating habits.

"Okay I want numbers one through seven, eighteen through twenty-two, forty-six, and a shirly temple" Sam said, looking hungry. The waiter looked at Freddie.

"We'll just share" Freddie said smiling. Sam didn't want to share, but she was more happy with Freddie.

"Okay, so far so good" Serena said to Felix. They were right behind them, but Sam and Freddie didn't notice.

"Okay then, why am I still your height?!" Felix whisper-screamed.

"Relax, you'll grow" Serena smirked. Felix kicked his sister under the table. "Ouch!" Sam and Freddie turned their heads. Serena and Felix hid under the table quickly. Sam and Freddie shrugged and continued in their conversation.

"So, are you surprised?" Freddie asked. He started playing footsie with her. Sam couldn't stop smiling.

"Well duh" she said. "I love it Freddie." Freddie smiled. He was tempted to put his hand on her leg, but he didn't do it. _Stupid hormones. _he thought. _Why did she have to wear such a short and tight dress? Not regretting it though._

Sam started fidgeting with one of the laces on her dress. "So, why did you pick this place?" she asked.

"Because, the food here is awesome" Freddie said. Sam laughed.

"It's like you practically memorize me." They couldn't stop smiling.

"Awww, this is so cute and romantic" Serena said. She couldn't stop smiling either.

"This is so lame" Felix said getting bored.

"Hey you're the one who wanted to see how the fell in love"

"Yeah, and that's it. I didn't want to watch their date and I totally didn't want to shrink-slash-fade!" Serena rolled her eyes.

"Your loss." Felix groaned and the continued eavesdropping on Sam and Freddie. Then this girl came in. She looked mad but confident at the same time.

"Who's the girl?" Felix asked pointing at her. Serena looked at her.

"I don't know" she said slowly. The girl made her way towards Freddie and Sam's table.

"Hi Freddie!" she said. Freddie and Sam looked surprised at her.

"Valarie?" Freddie asked confused. Sam's happy mood disappeared and was replaced by her angry, edgy mood.

"Who's Valarie?" Felix asked. Serena rolled her eyes again.

"It's like you have the intension span of a goldfish. She's dad first girlfriend, who's used him and stuff."

"O, I hate her already"

"Same here. What is she doing here though?" Felix shrugged.

"What are you doing here?" Sam snapped.

"I should be asking you the same thing. Are you on a date with my boyfriend?" Sam scoffed.

"Boyfriend? Last time I remember Freddie dumped you last year" Sam laughed.

"Valarie, we are _over_" Freddie said softly.

"Psh, ya right. That's why you keep on asking me to take you back. And now, I say yes." Freddie looked at her confused.

"Freddie didn't do that! He wouldn't! Did you?" Sam asked.

"N-no!" Freddie said.

"Well I have proof. Here" Valarie handed Sam her cell phone. Sam read the emails. One was sent today. Sam was speechless. She looked up at Freddie and felt sad.

"She's lying Sam! I would never do that!" Freddie begged. Sam wanted to believe Freddie so badly.

"I…I don't know" she whispered. Valarie smirked.

"Well my job here is done" she smiled to herself. Valarie walked away.

"Okay I hate her so much I am going to do many bad things to her" Serena said. She was about to stand up and severely hurt Valarie, but Felix kept her down.

"Wait, watch what's happening" he whispered pointing at their parents.

Sam was on the verge of tears. Her eyes were watery, but she didn't cry yet. Freddie was tearing up inside. He did send the emails, but he stop three months ago. He didn't know how Valarie faked the email that was sent 'today.'

"Sam…please talk to me" Freddie begged. The waiter put all the food on the table and left. Sam slowly started eating. After one bite, she looked at Freddie.

"I don't think we should date anymore" she whispered.

"Sam, don't believe her. She's lying. She just wants me back for some reason" Freddie said.

"I know. I believe you. But I don't want to get hurt like this. I…" Sam couldn't finish her sentence though. She was tearing up slowly.

"Sam" Freddie said. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Sam was really tearing up now.

"I…I gotta go" she said. She kissed Freddie on the cheek and ran off. Freddie didn't cry, but he was so sad he could of.

"O my god" Serena said. She was definitely crying. She felt like she was watching a movie.

"So this is why I'm shrinking…god I hate that Valarie girl" Felix said. He was sad too, but like Freddie he didn't cry. He felt like he was watching a chick flick though.

"O…my…god" was all Serena could say. She laid her head on Felix's shoulder and let the tears run down.

"How are we going to fix this?"

"I don't know. We will though. We will no matter what." Serena noticed something different. She looked down at her feet, and noticed that she was fading too.

"O my god!" Felix looked down.

"O no. We gotta fix this. And fast." he said.


	10. Freddie's Mess Ups

Serena walked up to Freddie. He was surprised. "Serena? What are you doing here?" he asked. 

"Not important. What is important is that you need to get Sam back"

"Well, she doesn't want me…"

"You have to be one hundred different kinds of stupid! She _loves _you. She just doesn't want to get hurt!"

"I don't want to hurt her…"

"Then show that you don't want to."

"Wait, were you crying?" Serena quickly wiped her eyes. 

"N-no!" Freddie raised his eyebrows. 

"Well come on over and eat this with me. So many food gone to waist." Serena called Felix over and the three awkwardly ate.

000

The next day, Serena and Felix (mostly Serena) was trying to get Freddie and Sam back together. 

"Ok, first I want you to say sorry" Serena told Freddie.

"Sorry. Ok, what's next?" Freddie said. Serena rolled her eyes. 

"I am living in a world of idiots. Not to me, to Sam!" Serena pushed Freddie towards Sam. 

"Sam, look, can we talk?" Freddie asked. Sam looked on the floor. 

"Not right now, I have, uh, something to do" she said and walked away. Freddie walked back to Serena. 

"Nothing, she want's nothing to do with me" Freddie said silently. Serena frowned. "Do you think I should get her flowers?" Serena laughed.

"No, she wouldn't like that." 

"How would you know?" Serena stopped laughing. 

"Uh, because. It doesn't seem like Sam. That's all" 

"Whatever. Just find a solution! I want Sam back so badly!" 

Sam was right behind Freddie when she heard that. She wanted him too, but she knew Valarie did too and when Valarie wants something, she won't stop until she has it. She will do what ever it'll cost. Sam didn't want to be part of that. Mostly, she didn't want to get hurt.

Serena noticed something missing. She looked around. 

"Where's Felix?" she asked. He was no where though. Serena ran around the school yard. She saw a bunch of Felix's clothes on the way. 

"Felix!" she yelled. No answer. _O no. He didn't…he didn't go fade did he?_

"Serena!" a voice whispered. Serena turned around and saw Felix, just a head though. 

"O my god!" Serena picked Felix's head up.

"Find my pants and get the time machine first!" Serena dropped Felix. "Ouch!" 

She looked everywhere for the pants, but she couldn't find them. Then she saw Freddie with the pants. 

"Can I have those?" Serena asked.

"Why would you want boy pants?" Freddie asked. He took out the time machine. "Whoa, this looks so cool!" Serena tried to get the time machine, but Freddie wouldn't let her. "What is it?" Freddie accidentally punched in the year 2028, and the two were gone. 

000

"What the heck!?" Freddie asked. They were in front of, what was supposed to be their mansion. Serena saw her dad as a hobo, holding a can of pennies outside the gate and her mom in the mansion, getting yelled at and cleaning.

"O my god, I really need to fix this!" Serena said. 

"What is this?" Freddie asked. "Where are we?"

"Uh, you're dreaming. You're having the weirdest dream ever" Serena said. Freddie rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah right, now tell me the truth" he said. Serena sighed. 

"Are you sure you want the truth?"


	11. Full Sized Again

Freddie looked at Serena. "Yeah, I think I would like the truth" he said.

"I don't think you could handle it" Serena said.

"Try me." Freddie folded his arms and raised his eyebrows. Serena sighed. She pointed at the older version of Freddie.

"See him" she said. Freddie nodded his head. "That's you in twenty years"

"What!? You have got to be kidding me"

"I'm serious." Freddie rolled his eyes.

"We are not in the future" he said.

"O yes we are. You know how you said that Felix was getting shorter?"

"Yeah?"

"That's because we messed up the space time continuum. Because of that, you didn't ask Sam out on the day you were suppose to and because of that, we will never be born!"

"What are you talking about?" Serena groaned. She put her hands on Freddie's shoulders.

"I am going to make myself very clear. I. AM. YOUR. DAUGHTER!" Freddie fainted.

Serena rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Freddie…" she said shaking him. He wouldn't budge though. "Daddy…" she whispered. Freddie wouldn't budge though. Serena started tickling Freddie, and he finally woke up.

"Stop it!" he laughed. Serena smiled and stop. Freddie blinked at her. "Did you call me daddy?" Serena widened her eyes.

"Uh, no…why would you ask that?"

"Sure…" Freddie smiled. "Then…that makes Felix my son?"

"Yes!" Serena yelled. She sighed, wishing that she never told Freddie. Serena looked around. "Where's the time machine?"

"Time machine? What are you talking about?"

"The glass box you were holding!"

"Oh!" Freddie took the glass box out from his pocket. "Here." Serena linked arms with Freddie then sent them back to the past.

000

Serena ran back to where she dropped Felix, he was gone though. He disappeared. Serena dropped down on her knees. Her dorky brother was now gone. Freddie was right behind her.

"What's wrong?" Freddie asked. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"F-Felix is g-gone" Serena said. Her voice cracked. She was trying her best not to cry.

"Are you…crying?"

"No!" But Serena was tearing up. Then Sam came walking by.

"What happened?" she asked. She walked up next to Serena. Freddie looked at Sam then at Serena.

"Sam, we really have to talk" Freddie said. He didn't take no for an answer. Freddie took Sam's hand and walked her to another hall.

"Freddie, we have nothing to talk about" Sam said.

"Yes we do. Why can't you see that I want you and _only _you!"

"Freddie, I-"

"Don't say that you didn't know because you did!" Sam bit her lip and looked down.

"I'm not the only one who likes you Freddie. I don't want to compete with other girls"

"You don't have to. You already won. Sam, look at me." He tipped her head up so they were looking at each other's eyes. "Sam…I love you." Freddie said it so sincerely. Sam shed a tear, but quickly wiped it.

"Valarie loves you too." Freddie groaned.

"Is this why you won't get back to me? Because of Valarie? I don't like Valarie, actually I _hate_ her! Because of her two people are fading away!" Freddie put his hand on his mouth.

_Did I just say that?_ he thought.

"What do you mean two people are fading away?" Sam asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Sam, I just really want you back. I want you so badly. You're the only person I want to love and spend time with for the rest of my life." Sam was crying now. She was trying her best to wipe the tears away, but they kept on falling.

"W-what are you saying?" she asked.

"I think you know what I mean." Sam smiled.

"And I think you're lying!" a voice said. They turned and saw a very angry Valarie. "Don't lie Freddie, we all know that you are completely lying! Now tell little Sammy here the truth."

Sam frowned and Freddie glared at her. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Leave now Valarie." Freddie said. Valarie scoffed.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about, that's rich" she laughed. "You love me Freddie just admit it. You never got over me. Admit it!"

"I won't because it's not true!" Freddie looked at Sam. She was completely tearing up. "Sam, it's not true."

"This is what I'm talking about. I just want the only one to love you. I don't want to ruin anybody else's chances Freddie" Sam said. Valarie smiled and folded her arms.

"See Freddie. She's _giving _you to me. Just leave her alone" Valarie said, feeling really happy for her victory.

Sam was about to turn around and go, but Freddie grabbed her arm. "No." he said. Freddie turned Sam around and put his arm around her waist. Freddie looked at Valarie coldly. "I love Sam and Sam only. I don't like you as a girlfriend, a friend, or even a person Valarie. I think you should stop trying, because you'll never win."

Valarie frowned. Her eyes were getting watery. "Tell me that you're lying Freddie. Please." she whispered.

"I'm sorry…actually I'm not sorry. And I'm telling the complete and whole truth. Sam is the only person I want. The only person I love."

At that moment, Valarie's heart stopped for a second. She was devastated. She turned and ran away, crying. Sam stopped breathing for a moment. _Did Freddie just say that?_ she thought. She knew that he said that multiple times, but for some reason she thought that it meant so much more now.

Sam looked at Freddie, she was smiling and crying tears of joy. Freddie's angry face softened once he saw her smile. "I mean every single thing I just said." he whispered into her ear. "You're the only one that I love."

"Freddie, we're thirteen. You don't love me" Sam laughed. Freddie loved seeing her in her joking way again.

"I don't care if we're thirteen. I love you. You even said that you love me" Freddie elbowed her playfully. Sam laughed and rested her head on his shoulder. Their eyes were staring at each other.

Freddie leaned in and kissed her. A beautiful and wonderful kiss.

000

Serena was shrinking by the second. She didn't care though. For once she wanted to be with her brother. Serena was still tearing up. She was leaning on the lockers right next to the place where Felix used to be.

Serena was wailing so much, she was practically screaming. No one was in the halls though, so no one heard her. Serena rubbed her eyes and her cheeks. They were covered in salty tears.

A green light glow appeared and started getting stronger and stronger. Serena shielded her eyes. When the glow disappeared, there was her brother, full bodied. Serena looked down, she was full bodied too.

Serena smiled and gave her brother a hug. "Felix!" she squealed.

"Whoa, that felt weird" Felix said. He looked down at his little sister and smiled. He hugged her back. "Looks like somebody missed me." Serena pulled back and wiped her tears away.

"I didn't miss you. I was just caught up in the moment. That's all" she said, still wiping her tears away. Felix rolled his eyes but smiled. _Sure._ he thought sarcastically.

"Come here" he said pulling her into another hug. Serena squeezed him.

"It's nice to see you…for once" she whispered into his ear. Felix rolled his eyes and shook his head. _Same Serena._ he thought.

A/N: Still not completed!!


	12. July 25, 2008 again

Serena quickly backed away from the hug. "Come on, let's go home." she said.

"What about Sam and Freddie?" Felix asked. Serena took Felix to another hall where Sam and Freddie were laughing and sometimes Freddie would occasionally give Sam a peck on the lips.

"Well, I guess we have nothing to worry about" Felix said. Freddie looked at Serena and Felix and smiled at them. Sam turned around and smiled at them and waved. Right there, Sam and Freddie saw themselves in them. It was like they were looking at a mirror.

"Well I guess this is goodbye" Serena said to them. Freddie smiled and winked at them.

"Yeah, bye" Felix said.

"O, wait" Freddie said. He took a piece of paper out from his pocket and handed it to Felix. "Take this, but open it when you get home." Felix gave Freddie an odd look but nodded his head.

"Bye guys" Serena said taking her brother. Once they were in another hallway, Felix punched in the date and they were off.

Felix took the piece of paper and read it. "Wow, this is deep" he said. Serena took the piece of paper and agreed. Then their dad came into their room. Felix put the piece of paper back into his pocket.

"What are you guys doing? I thought that you were grounded" Freddie said. Serena squinted at Freddie, wondering if he remembers anything.

"Uh, dad…do you remember anything that happened about twenty years ago?" Freddie widened his eyes.

"I was wondering when you would ask. Give me the time machine, now" he said stretching his hand out.

"You told him?!" Felix said.

"Hey, he transported us twenty years into the future! Of course I was supposed to tell him the truth, what else was there to say?" Serena shot back.

"Guys, time machine now" Freddie said. Serena and Felix looked at each other and smiled. They both just had an epiphany. Serena hit the date where Phillip specifically created the blueprints to the time machine.

The two saw Phillip sleeping in his chair with the blueprints just finished. They were all saved on the computer. Felix cracked his knuckles and started hacking in the classified files.

Phillip woke up though. "What are you guys doing here? Who are you?" he asked sleepily. Felix looked at Serena. _Stalling time. _she thought.

"Hey Phillip, what's this?" Serena asked pointing at a remote.

"How do you know me? Shouldn't you guys be home? Where are your parents?" Phillip asked. Serena pulled his pants down and revealed Sponge Bob boxers. "What the heck?"

"Nerd can't catch me!" Serena said running backwards. Felix smirked and continued hacking into the file.

"I'm not a nerd!" Phillip said. He was about to run and catch Serena, but he tripped when he started running. Phillip put his pants up and held them with his hand while still attempting to catch Serena.

Felix was so close to deleting the file. Once he did that, it will be all over. As if nothing have ever happened. He finally hacked into the files and deleted it. Ten percent…twenty percent…forty percent…fifty percent.

"What are you doing?" Phillip asked. "No! Stop!" He pushed Felix away from the computer and started hitting the escape button, but nothing. It was too late.

"Do you know how long I've worked on that!? Five years!" he yelled.

"Sorry but we had to delete it! It was a matter of life and death!" Felix yelled back. Seventy percent…eighty percent…ninety percent…then it was all gone.

"No," Phillip whined. He put his head on the keyboard.

Felix and Serena instantly disappeared. They were back in the den in July 25, 2028. They watched as their adventure flashed by through their eyes, going backwards from deleting the file to arguing about what time it was. Then they were right were they left off.

Serena and Felix looked at each other. They remembered nothing.

"Does this look familiar to you?" Serena asked. Felix shrugged.

"Yeah…weird" Felix said.

The two continued looking up at the ceiling. Felix put his hands into his pocket. He felt a piece of paper.

"What the?" he took the paper out. Serena walked next to him and they both started reading the piece of paper.

_Time. What is time? Well in my thirteen years of living, time should not be rushed, stopped, or changed. You should leave everything in the past, stop worrying about the future, and just focus where you are right now. The present. _

_Why do you think people call the present, the present? The present is a gift. It's your one way chance to make everything right. You don't have to go back in time to make the present better, because you could mess the past up really badly and have a really bad future. Don't mess with the past._

_The future is something unknown, unwritten, and untold. No one really knows what the future will be like and no one should know. The future is a surprise. It could be a good surprise or a bad one. Good or bad, you shouldn't worry about the future. Just the way you shouldn't worry about the past. The future will come and soon the future will be the present. You'll eventually experience the future, why worry about it?_

_Then there's the past. What's in the past is in the past. No one could change it and __**no one should change it**__. No matter how tempting things are, you should never ever change the past no matter what. Don't even go to the past if you have a chance. Things you seen in the past are things you should cherish, forget, but never mourn over. Don't even watch what happens in the past, that's what they have reruns on TV for. _

_I learned this right when I found out that I'm going to have children with the girl I thought I hated but actually loved. I decided to write it after I got back with her. She kept on bugging and teasing me about writing. O well, I do love her. _

_Time, it's important. Why you ask? Because things could change in a blink of an eye…_

_August 2009_

_Freddie Benson age 13_

Felix and Serena blinked at the piece of paper. "How did you get that?" Serena asked.

"I really don't know." Then the doorbell rang.

Felix and Serena opened the door to see their aunt Carly alone smiling at them.

"Hi guys!" she said smiling. Carly hugged them and kissed their heads.

"Hi aunt Carly" they responded, smiling.

"Where's your parents?" Serena and Felix turned around.

"We're here!" Sam yelled. She smiled and ran downstairs to hug her best friend. Freddie jogged behind her.

"We missed you Carly! How's New York?" Freddie asked. Carly shrug.

"Same, same" she said. Then the grownups continued talking and catching up.

Serena and Felix looked at each other and smiled.

By 2028 the Benson family was one of the most successful and richest families in the US. Freddie Benson was one of the most famous and world known directors, plus he invented a new and popular software. Ya, you could call him the next Bill Gates and Steven Spielberg.

Sam Benson is one of the best chefs to walk on the surface of the earth. She has her own restaurants all over the world and people die to at least get in.

They have two children. Felix Benson who's thirteen years old. He's just like Freddie, everything but his looks. Same brown hair but it was curly and he had blue eyes. Felix is also gullible and easy to insult. The only thing he got from Sam is that he hates school as much as she does.

Serena Benson is eleven years old and she has straight dirty blond hair with Freddie's eyes. She's fast at comebacks and makes impressive insults. She's actually smart, but hates showing it.

Freddie and Sam always spend time with their children. Even if it's about a second. They wouldn't go a day without showing them their love.


End file.
